Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signage and, more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital signage for processing an error event generated in the digital signage.
Description of the Related Art
In a related art advertisement method, generally, advertisement content is provided through advertisement flyers offline or through the Internet, a TV or a radio online. However, in the related art advertisement method, fixed information is unilaterally provided to users. In addition, since an owner and creator of the advertisement content are different, it is difficult to rapidly correct, change or update already created advertisement content. Thus, wrong information may be delivered to a user, causing misunderstanding between the user and an advertiser.
In public places such as shopping malls or airports, display devices are used to output advertisement content. However, even in this instance, previously created advertisement content is repeatedly played back and access of a user to information is still restricted.
In addition, a manager cannot check error or malfunction of a display device for outputting advertisement content without continuous monitoring and cannot cope with error or malfunction in real time. In addition, since the manager should directly check the cause of error or malfunction and the current state of the display device on the spot, it takes considerable time and cost to take follow-up measures, thereby causing inefficiency. In addition, such a problem may cause dissatisfactions of users, resulting in prejudice against shopping malls or airports. Further, wrong information may be delivered, the user may be inconveniences or the appearance of facilities may be spoiled.